


Ideas

by iansthighs



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: I'm so so sorry, M/M, i have no idea how to tag this omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iansthighs/pseuds/iansthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony both have the same idea. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea i'm so sorry  
> this is why I shouldn't write things half asleep tbh

Anthony snickered quietly to himself, looking down at the set of clothes in his hands. Jeans a shirt were held in his grip, and Anthony carefully bent down, hid the clothes behind a plant and out of view, before standing back to his full height. Absentmindedly fixing the maid outfit clinging to his body, Anthony smirked and thought over his plan. While filming for their "The Real Party Song" video, both him and his boyfriend had decided on wearing maid outfits for shits and giggles. As Ian had left the room for a few minutes, part way through their shoot, on a split second decision Anthony had grabbed Ian's spare clothes and hide them. The thought of his boyfriend still stuck in the maid outfit as they cleaned up from the shoot made his smirk grow, and Anthony quickly hide it as Ian came back into the room.

"Great shoot babe." Anthony smiled, and he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Ian's forehead before moving towards the couch to grab his water bottle.

Behind him, Ian smirked slightly, and it faded back into a smile as Anthony turned back to him. "You two." He laughed, resting against the wall. "Now let's change and clean up so I can sleep." He turned, reaching for Anthony's hand as they walked to were they left their clothes. Anthony smirked as he saw confusion on Ian's face over the fact his clothes were gone, but upon closer inspection Anthony's own face became confused.

"W-where's our stuff?" Anthony blinked, shuffling props around as he tried to find them. Ian voiced the question again after a few more minutes, getting no response from the crew as everyone continued to clean.

Anthony sighed quietly, finally going over to the plant again and grabbing Ian's clothes. "Here." He muttered before going back to his search. He looked up again as Ian started to suddenly laugh, head falling back from the force of it. Watching his boyfriend giggle and stumble over to the couch again, he blinked again and started to laugh as well as Ian pulled his clothes out from behind the couch and tossed them at him. 

"I-I wanted to see you in the maid outfit longer..." They said together, both starting to laugh louder, and ignoring the looks from the last few crew members packing up. Anthony leaned down, pressing another kiss to Ian's lips before standing up and grinning. 

"Seems we had the same idea." He laughed slightly. "Feel free to keep wearing that get up, however." He muttered against Ian's ear before passing by his boyfriend to go change with a slight smirk playing at his lips. 

 


End file.
